Carnival
by sweetstuff225
Summary: There's a carnival in town! Kagome somehow drags them to her era (No, not litterally) to attend. Will the gang survive?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the awesome characters in it. No profit is being made and no infringement is intended.

**A/N: First fanfic, please be nice! And please r&r! **

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 - There's a fair**

"Kagome!" The little kitsune happily jumped up and down as the dark-haired girl clambered out of the well.

'_Oh my gosh, this thing is getting way too heavy,' _she thought_. _With a grunt of effort, she pulled the huge yellow back-pack over the edge. The back-pack was bulging alarmingly, and Kagome was pretty sure that if she tried to stuff one more thing into the poor bag, it would burst. '_I have to get mom to stop giving me so much stuff for the gang.' _

Smiling, she nodded a greeting to Miroku, who was standing beside Shippo. "Hello, Kagome. We missed you." He nodded politely as he said it, bowing slightly.

Kagome was too impatient to wait for him to say more, "Hi Miroku. Where's InuYasha? And Sango? I have to ask you all something." Thinking happily about her surprise, she added, "It's important!"

Suddenly worried, he asked, "What is it? Is something wrong? They're waiting at the village."

"Oh, nothing," she dismissed, embarrassed and wagging her hand in his direction. "Come on, let's go." Taking a grip of the handle on her backpack, she gave it a tug. It didn't budge.

"Here, let me get that for you." Miroku stepped forward, reaching his hand out to take the bag. He could smell the wonderful ninja food she had brought. His mouth watered. Taking a step in the direction of the village, he grunted, staggering a bit under the weight of the heavy bag. Feeling sweat break out on his forehead, he wondered why the bag got bigger each and every time Kagome returned from her era. Thinking of all the tasty meals they would be having soon, he decided he really didn't need to know.

"Miroku, hurry up!" Shippo yelled from the edge of the forest. "Can't you even keep up with a girl?" the little kit taunted as Kagome's green skirt disappeared down the trail to Kaede's village.

When they eventually reached Kaede's hut, they greeted Inuyasha, Sango and Kirara. "Hmph. What took you so long, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with the usual attitude in his voice.

"Why do you almost always use that as your greeting whenever I come back?" Kagome responded with a hint of irritation in her voice.

InuYasha scowled and opened his mouth apparently ready to argue. Miroku smoothly interrupted him. "So, Kagome, what was that important thing you needed to tell us?"

"Whadya mean, important thing?" barked InuYasha as Sango asked, "Important thing?"

Smiling, Miroku responded, "Kagome mentioned that she had something important to tell us when she came out of the well."

Kagome felt suddenly anxious, having all of her friend's eyes on her, waiting patiently. Except in Inuyasha's case, of course, his face all scrunched up and impatient looking. "Uh…I'll tell you guys over lunch," she said quickly, grabbing the five lunch boxes out of her bag. After looking under the lids of each box she passed one out to each of her friends. "Hope you all enjoy, I cooked it myself." She said with a small smile.

The room was quiet as everyone began to eat. Even with the wonderful aromas and flavors of the ninja food, her friends seemed less hungry and more curious about what the important thing Kagome was going to tell them. Kagome swallowed, feeling butterflies flutter in the pit of her stomach. She pushed the feeling away, knowing that what she had planned would be so much fun for everyone. Finally, she could wait no longer. "Alright, you guys ready to hear what I wanted to tell you?" she said excitedly. Everyone nodded at the question, smiling attentively. Kagome giggled anxiously. "Ok, well, over in my world there is this place called a carnival that comes in to town, every year. And today, in just a little bit, it's going to open up!" At their confused looks, she added nervously, "I thought it would be fun if we could all go.."

"What do you do you do at a Carny fall?" Shippo asked curiously.

Smiling, she said again, "_Carnival_…umm. At a carnival you can do many things like playing games, watching shows, and riding rides." She laughed, shaking her head. "Oh yeah, you guys don't know what rides are." She realized as her friends all looked at her, tilting their heads. "Rides are these big metal machines...um…you don't really know what machines are…um, anyway, they're things that you ride on." She said hurriedly. "They move really fast and they're lots of fun."

Everyone was thinking different things. Shippo's thoughts were obvious from his smile and bright eyes. "I want to go! I really want to see your era! And go to this carnival thing, it sounds like fun!

"Why would you want to go to a stupid thing like that? I've seen her era, it's completely boring." Inuyasha said who was now bored.

"What's wrong with my era?! It's completely fun and, the carnival is my favorite place to go while it's in town!" Kagome said now irritated.

"Whatever, I still say it's boring." Inuyasha said not even noticing the irritation.

Kagome about ready to say 'sit' was interrupted "Kagome, how would we even get to your era?" Sango asked curiously.

"I was thinking the same thing." Added Miroku, who was also curious.

"I thought about that too and then thought that you actually never tried to go to my era. So, while I was thinking, I thought what would happen if we tried holding hands and then going through the well. Would it be me going through then Inuyasha holding Miroku's hand and then 'SPLAT' Miroku falls to the bottom of the well or would you go through with us" Kagome answered. "So I thought we could try."

"I don't know." Miroku said still a little shaken by the whole 'SPLAT' thing." But, I would like to go" he said as he thought of all the women he would meet.

"I guess we could try" Sango said still skeptical about the whole idea. "What about Kirara? Could we bring her to the fair?"

"I don't think they would let a two tailed cat in. But, she could stay with Buyo." Kagome replied.

"Who's Buyo?" Sango asked curiously.

"Oh, he's my cat" Kagome replied.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" The young fox said anxiously pulling on Kagome's arm in the direction of the door.

"Hold on Shippo, so, what do you guys think?" Kagome asked.

"I certainly wouldn't want to miss a chance to see this era of yours." Miroku answered.

"I guess we could try" Sango said, still unsure.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said with the usual attitude in his voice even though on the inside he was wanting to see what it was like.

"Then it's settled. Let's go to the well." Kagome said happily.

_**AT THE WELL**_

"Alright, how should we do this?" Kagome asked herself.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"Well, I don't think we can all go at once. It would be a little cluttered." Kagome replied still thinking.

"How about we split into groups?" Miroku suggested jumping into the conversation.

"Good idea!" Kagome replied wondering why she didn't think of that herself.

"Yes, I can go with you and Sango and Inuyasha can go with Shippo and Kirara." Miroku said with a lecherous look on his face while inching his hand towards Sango's bottom.

'SLAP' "I don't think so! I'll go with Kagome and Kirara and you can go with Shippo and Inuyasha!" Sango yelled with flames in her eyes.

"Idiot" was all Shippo said while looking at the red hand mark on his face. Kagome sat opposite of Sango on the sides of the well with Kirara on her shoulder. They waved goodbye to Inuyasha and Miroku and then grabbed each other's hands and jumped into the well. Sango looked up and saw the top of the well start to disappear and then looked around a few moments later and saw that they were surrounded by blues and purples. Sango closed her eyes a little scared by all of this and finally opened them when she felt her feet touch the floor. When she looked she saw Kagome start to climb up the well and deliberately followed.

_**BACK IN THE FEUDAL ERA**_

Miroku peeked over the edge of the well "I guess they made it."

"Seems like it, let's go Miroku!" Inuyasha said walking towards the well with Shippo on his shoulder.

"Right, let's go. Ready Shippo?" Miroku asked looking at him.

"Ready." Shippo said gripping Inuyasha's shoulder a little tighter. Inuyasha and Miroku jumped in the well and were engulfed in blues and purples. Miroku looked around in awe and saw that they were floating as well.

"Is it always like this when you go to Kagome's era?"Miroku asked still looking around.

"Yeah, pretty much, you get used to it." Inuyasha replied a little amused by how amazed he was. Shippo had the same reaction and thought it was cool. A few moments later they found their feet touching dirt and four walls surrounding them.

"Did we make it?" Shippo asked just before two heads looked over the edge smiling.

"I think we did."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the awesome Inuyasha characters. T-T

* * *

CHAPTER 2- Whatcha gonna wear?

"Thanks," Miroku said as Inuyasha helped him out of the well.

"Wow… what is this place?" Sango asked no longer seeing a clear blue sky, but a dark creepy brown room.

"This is the shrine." Kagome said with a smile, "my family comes from a long-line of caretakers of the well." She paused, her smile fading into a frown.

They were gathered around the door, waiting for Kagome to lead them out. She was just looking at them, though. She looked more and more worried.

"What is it, Kagome?" asked Shippo.

"Mm. Its just…" Kagome looked embarrassed. She looked at Inuyasha, who was looking impatient.

"Out with it, Kagome. I don't wanna stay here all day, ya know."

"You don't have to be rude, Inuyasha." She snapped. Then she looked at Miroku and Sango again and her cheeks pinked. "I'm sorry, but you won't fit in here with those clothes."

"What's wrong with our clothes?" Miroku asked, pulling at the front of his robe looking slightly offended.

"Yes, Kagome, what's wrong with what we're wearing?"

"Well, it's just that you guys won't exactly blend in with those clothes here. People only wear kimonos on special occasions in this time." Kagome replied to Sango, looking down, trying not to offend her friends.

"What about me, huh Kagome? I don't have to change my clothes, I just have to cover my ears?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well I don't know what size you would fit and frankly you don't really give me a chance to give you something to change into. Usually you would come to my school or just stay at my house." Kagome replied, getting a little irritated with Inuyasha's comments - trying to keep herself calm. "I know a place where we could get some clothes, but I don't know how we could hide Shippo's tail long enough to find clothes for him."

"Maybe he could try to turn his tail invisible like he did with that old exorcist lady." Sango suggested.

"But my tail only disappeared for a little while and it only disappeared because of her sutra." Shippo pointed out.

"Yes, but her spiritual power isn't nearly as powerful as mine. I could see if I have a sutra that would suit the job." Miroku said as he rummaged through his robe. When he finally found what he thought would work he placed it on Shippo and he used the same fox magic he used with the old exorcist's sutra. 'POOF'

"Hey! It worked - my tails gone!" Everyone just stared at the spot Shippo _was_ at. Shippo looked at them with a curious face. "Come on guys let's go!" Shippo said getting a little nervous.

"Shippo? Where are you?" having heard the comment Shippo looked down at his hands only to find nothing.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Shippo screamed. "WHERE DID I GO!"

"Calm down Shippo just peel the sutra off." Miroku instructed calmly while Shippo peeled it off and became visible again. Taking the sutra back he pulled out a less powerful one "Try this one." Miroku placed the sutra on Shippo's tail this time and one 'POOF' later his tail was gone.

"Awesome! Now we just need to cover Inuyasha's ears and get Shippo some boots." Kagome said getting more excited by the moment.

"Can we just get out of here already?!"

"Fine, let's go into my house." She paused grabbing the handles on the door then turned to the group. "Brace yourself" was the only warning they had. She opened the doors and the group squinted at the sudden light. When their eyes adjusted they just stood there with mouths wide open. Kagome smiled at their reactions. "That's my house there" Kagome said to the group while she pointed to the two story building. They started to walk toward the house. The group was staring at all the enormous structures and was startled by cars honking and construction. Inuyasha, on the other hand, thought he was about to go deaf every time he came. When they got inside they heard gunshots and then a deep male voice "PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" they jumped at the sudden noise then got in their fighting stances. "Who's there!?" Miroku yelled getting a couple of sacred suetras out.

"Show yourself!" Sango yelled while Kirara started to transform.

"Calm down." Kagome said trying to get everyone to put their weapons away. "it was just the TV."

"What's "the TV"? Is it a demon?"

"No, it's something we watch for entertainment." Kagome said smiling as she went to the living room and switched the magical light box off. After everyone calmed down she gave them a tour of her house. "Alright, my Mom and Grandpa are on vacation in Hawa'ii and Souta is sleeping over at a friend's house so the house is ours tonight."

"They paddled a boat all the way across the world?!" Sango asked in amazement.

Kagome giggled. "No, they flew over in an airplane. There these big metal things that fly all over the world that you can ride to any place you want." She explained as she gave Inuyasha a hat and gave Shippo a pair of Souta's old boots, then she went to the door and grabbed a key. "Come on you guys, the fair starts soon!"

x"How far do we have to walk?" Sango asked.

"I didn't say anything about walking."

"Well, how else are we supposed to get there?"

"By car. My mom got one a little after we defeated Naraku."

"What's a car?" Shippo asked curiously.

"If you come outside I can show you." When they got outside she took them to the small parking area they had in the back of her house were a path that lead the car to the road was connected. She pointed to a red van, an older one, but well cared for. "That's a car." When they looked at her, confused, she said, "When you get in we can drive to the clothes store and then drive to the fair."

"Are you sure it's safe?" Sango asked worryingly.

"Of course it is. If it wasn't I wouldn't suggest it." Kagome answered as she clicked a button on her keychain making the headlights flash. The whole group jumped at the sudden flash. Kagome giggled. After she explained how the car works and got everyone in the car she started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

When they got to the store everyone around them was wondering when the cosplay convention had let out. When Kagome was done showing the boys the men's isle, she showed Sango the women's isle. Sango blushed when she saw all of the tank tops, spaghetti straps and shorts. After a little bit of looking around Sango found some clothes that she would be comfortable in. She decided on wearing a red tee-shirt with a silver ribbon that tied around the shirt right below her chest, a black pair of pants, and some conferrable shoes (Miroku wanted to see her in a spaghetti strap and some really short shorts but only got a slap on the face).

Kagome got a green tank top with faded blue capris and Shippo got a blue tee-shirt size xxs and some pants. After picking his clothes out, Shippo sat on the sofa out in the waiting area, when a girl around his age sat next to him, accidently sitting on his tail. "OWWW!"

"Oh my gosh! Are you ok? I didn't hurt you, did I?" The girl asked, getting a little teary.

'Wow.. she's so pretty…' Shippo thought to himself, looking at the sniffling girl. "Oh.. uh, no. I'm ok," he said, still staring. "My name's Shippo. What's yours?"

"Hime." The girl said wiping her tears away.

"That's a pretty name." Shippo said looking at her beautiful blue eyes. Hime blushed.

"Thank you." She said smiling, before a women called her. "I have to go. Are you going to the fair?" Shippo nodded. "Good! Maybe I'll see you there." She said getting up, leaving Shippo sitting there, day-dreaming about her.

Miroku opted for a blue tee-shirt and black pants with white tennies and after a long, loud argument, Inuyasha grumpily agreed to wear a black shirt, black jeans, and a red hoodie. Kagome and Sango waited outside while Inuyasha tried them on, talking about all the weird things (in Sango's opinion) that future girls wear. When Inuyasha finally stepped out of the dressing room, Kagome stopped talking - in mid-sentence. She heard Sango asking her what's wrong, but she didn't answer, she was so shocked. Inuyahsa looked…handsome. Like…really handsome. Her cheeks got really hot and she looked quickly away. Sango looked up to see what had gotten her attention and she said, "Oh." Kagome reached up, put two fingers on the bottom of Sango's chin and pushed her mouth closed.

"Well!" Kagome said, a little too loud. "Time to go. Yes, yes. Let's go everyone." Taking her friend's things, Kagome headed to the cash register and, after she had spent almost all the cash she had on her, they got back to the car and started for the fair.

* * *

AN: Please R&R (Read and review for those who don't know)! No rude comments please!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: AT THE FAIR

Kagome pulled into the parking lot and got everyone out of the car. The gang was amazed at the noise and lights and the huge number of people that were standing in the very very looong line to get in. It took a while for Kagome to convince Inuyasha that people in the modern era wait their turn and do not use the Windscar to tear a hole through the fencing to get into the fairgrounds.

After they got through the exhaustingly long line they stepped through the entrance to the main grounds. Two men in uniform stepped in front of them. "Hold it right there! What's that you have there, young man?" The security guard stood in front of Inuyasha - pointing at Tessaiga - wrapped in one of Kagome's scarves and hanging from the half-demon's shoulder.

"None of your business, old man." Inuyasha said, growling.

The other guard frowned. "What was that?!" He snapped.

Miroku glanced up from the fair schedule he was reading to see Inuyasha looking like he was ready to attack, Kagome frantically looking between the three men and laughing nervously and Sango reaching for the Hiraikotsu, which of course was not in its normal place on her back. "Now gentlemen…" he said, quickly stepping between them all. "What seems to be the problem?"

"That looks like a weapon. No weapons are allowed on the fair grounds." The guard said accusingly.

Miroku laughed. "Well, obviously, this man is part of the Kendo demonstration that's planned for later on today," he gestured at the schedule. The two men looked at the brightly colored paper the monk held and looked embarrassed.

"Ahem. Well, it says performed by a Kendo _master."_ The first guard protested.

"He looks and is dressed kinda _young_ to be a Kendo master," the other guard added, glancing over the hoodie and jeans that Inuyasha wore.

Thinking about what Kagome had said earlier, Miroku said smoothly, "well, people only wear kimonos for special occasions, so he obviously will have to change for the demonstration. And…he's aged well. But look at his white hair." The monk gestured at a tuft of white under the edge of the hood. The guards looked briefly and returned their attention to Miroku as he continued, "he's obviously very old."

Kagome saw Inuyasha, standing just to the side of the guards, shaking his fist angrily at the monk. Miroku didn't respond, but Kagome saw the quick flash of fear in his eyes.

"True, his hair's pretty white," said the first guard, nodding.

"All right, you can go then. Sorry for the mix-up, Master Kioshi," the second guard stated, reading the name from the pamphlet.

They were a few feet past the two men when Sango burst out laughing. "Master Kioshi, huh? Kind of ironic, isn't it?" She asked, between breaths, her eyes starting to water from laughing so hard.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha as his face reddened. She couldn"t help saying, "Yes, well, we all know how _quiet_ Inuyasha is…."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha demanded, loud enough to make the people around them stop and stare.

Sighing, Kagome said, "my point exactly."

Inuyasha was distracted from making another protest by a sudden cloud of bubbles coming from the vendor they were passing. Shippo squealed in delight. "Oooh! What are those?"

Kagome giggled. "They're bubbles, silly." Shippo started to jump at them, trying to catch them. His look of surprise when they popped on his fingers was so funny it made her laugh out loud. She saw Sango's wide smile and Miroku's fond look.

"Oi. Quit it, Shippo. You're going to bump into someone," Inuyasha said, looking like he wanted to go after the bubbles too. Watching Inuyasha's ears twitch as his eyes followed the sparkling bubbles, Kagome quickly covered her mouth. She didn't want to embarrass him anymore, this trip was supposed to be fun.

She went over to the vendor, gave him 500 yen and was then given a battery powered bubble gun with a spare bottle of bubbles. She thanked the vendor then turned the small device over to Inuyasha.

"What's this?"

"Press the button." He did what Kagome said and was surprised when a stream of bubbles came out of it. His eyes widened.

"Feh. Why would I want this?!" He snapped at her, still following the bubbles with his eyes. Instead of getting angry she just giggled.

"Well, you don't have to keep it. I could always take it back." She said teasingly.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Inuyasha yelled, gripping harder on the gun. Kagome just continued to giggle.

After going past the countless number of vendors, they finally they reached the main fairgrounds where all the rides were. The gang was amazed at all of the contraptions. The enormous machines were extremely loud and Inuyasha felt like he was going to go deaf from all of the screams of the riders. "Stand back, Kagome! We need to help them!" He said pushing Kagome behind him roughly. His hand went to his belt first, before he reached for the Tessaiga's hilt over his shoulder, pushing at the cotton scarf around it.

"Relax, Inuyasha! They're not in danger; those are the rides I told you about….they're having fun."

Inuyasha looked doubtful. "It doesn't look like they are having fun at all."

"Why are they all screaming?" Sango asked right before a roller coaster zipped by behind her at what seemed like 1,000 mph, Sango jumped back nervously, startled by the loud but quick noises of hundreds of shrieking riders. "Okay, now I see why. Are you sure about this Kagome?"

"Yep," the young woman said happily, pointing at the roller-coaster. "That's the first ride we're going on." Kagome replied with a grin. She suddenly noticed a sign at the entrance saying "no one under 48 inches allowed". She frowned. "Inuyasha, could you hide Shippo in your jacket?"

Already grumpy from not being allowed to use his Windscar earlier, the fight with security and being teased, Inuyasha snapped, "What? Why?!"

Irritably, Kagome turned to him and said sharply, "because Shippo's too short to go on the rides and you're the only person wearing something big enough he can hide in."

Cringing from the angry look on her face, he said, "fine." And that was all Inuyasha was willing to say because he was starting to get the feeling that if he wasn't extra carful tonight, he was going to get 'sat' all the way to Timbuktu. Kagome turned to talk to Sango and Miroku as Inuyasha reached down for Shippo.

Unfortunately, Shippo hadn't heard the exchange and was surprised when Inuyasha grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and started to stuff him (not too gently) into his jacket. "Hey! Inuyasha let go of me!" The half-demon ignored his protests, flattening Shippo's fox-ears with the palm of his hand as he tried to squish the fox's bristly fur beneath the edge of his jacket. Taking a deep breath, Shippo bit down on Inuyasha's wrist. Inuyasha let out a yelp and in moments Shippo had two good-sized lumps on the top of his head. "Kagome! Inuyasha hit me!" Kagome turned around in time to see Shippo crying and Inuyasha looking for a place to hide.

"Inuyasha!** Sit**, boy!"

"Augh!"

After a few minutes, once Inuyasha didn't look so angry and Shippo understood that they were doing this so he could go on the rides, everyone was happy again (sort of), and they headed for the roller coaster.

Kagome walked up to the person letting people on the ride and gave him the amount needed to get on the coaster. The guy did look at the strange lump on Inuyasha's shoulder but honestly didn't seem to care enough to investigate.

Kagome got in the first car with Inuyasha and Shippo while a tomato red Sango sat next to a pleased Miroku in the car behind. The ride started with a slow incline then stopped at the top of the mountain of metal….and the next thing they knew, the car was going the speed of light and the only thing you could hear were screams.

The ride was long and wild, with twists and turns and even a big loop near the end! Kagome and Shippo were screaming and laughing while Miroku and Inuyasha shouted in excitement. But Sango's eyes were huge and she was terrified. Never in her life had she done anything like this. Demon slaying was dangerous but this. This was suicide. Her body was covered with goose bumps and she was screaming so loud she knew she could be heard in Alaska. I thought Kagome said this was going to be fun! Sango thought to herself. It wasn't nearly so scary when they were fighting Naraku.

After the ride, Kagome took the gang over to a nearby bench, hoping Sango would feel a bit better (she was looking a little green), but Shippo didn't really want to sit around waiting forever. He wanted to go on the coaster again. He said that to Kagome. A lot. So did Inuyasha. Looking cross, Kagome agreed. Miroku looked like he wanted to go too, but after one look at Sango, he offered to stay and keep her company. Kagome hesitated, reluctant to leave Sango alone with Miroku with all the noise in a strange place to take the two boys on the ride. But…. after thinking a little bit she figured there wasn't much harm in leaving them there, the ride was pretty fast and the bench was right in front of the entrance to the roller coaster, in plain sight. So the three friends waited through another line, paid for the ride (making the person letting them on even more curious because the lump was now on the other shoulder - but still, didn't care enough to investigate) and hopped eagerly into the brightly colored car.

Sango and Miroku watched them go. Sango was feeling a little better now that she wasn't zipping up and down and up and down and around and around. She looked over at the man next to her, looking away quickly when she saw that he was watching at her. She felt her face heat up. He was so close! She risked another glance in his direction and could see his dark eyes still looking back. She opened her mouth to say something when she felt his hand brush her…

After the second ride was over Kagome came back to the bench and found Miroku on the floor, with a bright red hand print on his face. Sango was fuming and he had a big smile on his face.

Maybe she shouldn't have left them alone.

* * *

AN: if you didn't know, Kioshi means the quiet one. Thought it was perfect 'cause Inuyasha's the exact opposite. Please review! You don't have to but I really like reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4- WE MEET AGAIN**

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I did, I do not own Inuyasha.

AN: forgot to put something in the last chapter's authors note so I'm just going to put it here, the rides, bubble gun, rave house, and more things to come were all inspired by the 50th state fair. I go to it every year on the awesome island of Oahu. :) Just thought it would be neat to know.

* * *

The gang was heading toward the back of the fairgrounds, following the smell of food when Shippo jumped up, suddenly yanking on hair. "Hey!" Inuyasha yelped, lifting a hand to thump the kitsune on the head when a high-pitched shriek got all of their attention.

"Shippo! Oh, Shippo, it's you!" The group turned to see a little blue-eyed girl with blond pigtails waving frantically at them. Laughing, Shippo jumped from Inuyasha's shoulder and ran up next to the little girl.

Skidding to a halt, he smiled at her, ducking his head. "Um, hi, Hime."

"Hi, Shippo. I'm so glad you came!" She said happily, throwing her arms around him. "Oh! I almost forgot-" She trailed off as she rustled through her pocket. a moment later she had pulled out a lolliepop. "Here, I saved it just in case I saw you!" The little girl said, smiling. Inuyasha smirked when he saw the blush on Shippo's face when he took it.

"Ah, thank you, this is my favorite flavor!" Inuyasha looked over to Kagome and could see knowing smiles on hers and Sango's faces. Miroku, on the other hand, was taking the opportunity to slide up behind Sango, his outstretched fingers twitching. Amused, Inuyasha didn't say anything … watching it all unfold.

"_Miroku! You pervert!"_

The two young friends looked over at the sharp sound of the slap, and after an uncomfortable pause, Hime said, "erm." She looked confused for a moment and then, apparently deciding to forget what she'd just seen said, "Oh, Shippo…this is my older sister Yoshiko." Everyone turned to look at the older girl.

Also blonde and blue eyed, the young woman smiled and waved the group. "Hi."

"Well, hello," Miroku said with a little bow, stepping toward her. He stopped when he felt the air around him suddenly grow very very hot. He looked back, "Aagh! Sango, I just said hello!" The young woman had picked up what looked like a huge wooden hammer and had hefted it over her shoulder - there were flames shooting out of her eyes that burned him in the pit of his stomach. Panicked eyes wide, he smiled, showing all of his teeth and let out a nervous laugh as he slowly backed away.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the two of them and turned back to Hime and her sister, and then glanced down at Shippo. "Oy, you know her?"

Shippo nodded, saying, "I met her when we were getting clothes! Can they come on rides with us, please?"

Irritated, Inuyasha said, "Keh. Why you askin' me? Ask Kagome."

"Ooh! I know," Hime interrupted. "How about we go to the Rave House? It's a new ride; me and my sister were just about to go there."

"Oh yes! The Rave House sounds great!" Shippo agreed, nodding and turning to Kagome, he stepped closer to her and whispered, "What's the Rave House?"

She whispered back, "I don't know," and smiled. More loudly, she said, "that sounds like fun. I say we do it." She looked up at Yoshiko. "Do you mind if we tag along?"

At the sister's smile, it was agreed. "Okay! Lead the way." Kagome and the gang walked toward a house covered with lots of neon colors and flashy lights. Loud Dubstep music was playing; it almost looked like a club.

"This is it! It's supposed to be awesome!" Hime said pointing to the colorful house. "I bumped into one of my friends from school and she said it was really cool!"

"WOW!" Shippo looked at the house. "I can't wait to go on!"

"What are you talkin' about, Shippo, it's so loud! How can you stand it?!" Inuyasha said pulling his hoodie down harder on his ears as more screams erupted from the ride. Shippo just ignored the comment and ran into line with Hime. Unhappily, Inuyasha turned to the young priestess. "Oi, Kagome, what's this rave house stuff?"

"I'm not sure, it's supposed to be new so this is the first time I've seen it." The group walked up to the ride and waited in the fairly moderate line but they got to the front of the line quickly enough. They walked through the door and stepped into a cylinder shaped room. The engineer told the group to stick to the wall and to keep their feet behind the red tape about 1 foot away from it.

When everybody was inside it was kind of like a giant version of Inuyasha's beads of subjugation plastered against the wall. Inuyasha noticed that there were even a few people all in white. He frowned, looking down at his necklace and back at the people around him. _That's weird. _"Uh, Kagome? I don't think this is a good idea." He had to shout to be heard over the pounding music.

"What?"

"I don't think this is a good idea!"

"Oh! Yeah, this is a good idea! It's gonna be great!"

"No, I said…"

"Hey, Kagome? What happens now?" Sango shouted, not realizing she was interrupting Inuyasha. Kagome threw him an apologetic look and turned to Sango, but before she could answer the demon hunter, whole room started to spin and plunged into darkness. Kagome smiled at Sango's squeak of alarm. Neon and strobe lights started to flash. The music grew louder and louder, pounding against them and Kagome could feel her teeth vibrating. The room spun faster and faster, the spinning pressure literally sticking them against the wall! A few seconds later and the wall detached itself from the floor, still spinning, with everyone still on the wall and slowly rose until they were about ten feet off the ground. The Dubstep music ( swedish house mafia- save the world) was blasting through the speakers around them.

"I love this song!" Yoshiko tried to scream over the other screams that were heard. People tried to move into different poses while plastered to the wall but most failed because of the pressure. Shippo put his fist on his hip and held the other out like superman as the circular room continued to spin.

"Hime! Look at me, I'm a super hero!" Hime giggled and moved her hands above her head.

"I'm a Ballerina!" A few poses later and the two burst out laughing.

"THIS IS AWESOME!"

"I DON'T EVER WANT TO LEAVE!"

Kagome laughed at Shippo and Hime's comments. She looked at Inuyasha and in spite of the noise and the flashing lights, he was actually SMILING. She giggled, seeing him enjoying himself like that was kinda' rare. Thinking about Sango and the roller coaster, she looked over at her to make sure she was okay. She shouldn't have worried. Sango seemed fine, smiling and laughing next to the monk. And despite the pressure keeping them attached to the wall, Miroku was moving. Kagome squinted as she watched, the flashing lights making it all look like stop-motion photography. Was he really? His hand was moving…. he wasn't that stupid, was he? **'SLAP!' **Kagome's eyebrows went up. _How did Sango manage to slap him so hard while the room was spinning like that?_

"Your friends sure are violent, Shippo" Hime scream-whispered to Shippo.

"Tell me about it."

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the wait, projects at school have gotten kind of crazy I've had a little trouble keeping up(totally hate intermediate school). Anyway, I hope you liked it, please review, I love hearing what you have to say just, please, nothing mean or rude. Thank You! BTW, the wooden hammer that Sango picked up was intended to be a mallet that someone forgot to pick up after pitching a circus tent or somthing. Also, Yoshiko is a commonly used name in Japanese royalty (from what I've seen) meaning "good child" and/or "noble child" and Hime means princess so I thought it was perfect.


End file.
